


You are good enough

by Kayleighharr98



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, Cody fern - Fandom, Duncan Shepherd - Fandom, HOC - Fandom, House of Cards, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleighharr98/pseuds/Kayleighharr98
Summary: ONE SHOT:Y/N is feeling insecure about joining the shepherd Foundation. Duncan isn't letting her spiral, so decides to thrust the confidence back into her.
Relationships: Y/N x Duncan, Y/N x Duncan Shepherd
Kudos: 7





	You are good enough

“You really think I’m good enough to do this?” You chimed.  
Duncan chuckled softly, glancing at you. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you’re good enough for me, you’re good enough for them.”  
“But what about..” you spoke as you raised your head.  
He glared at you.  
You looked down, avoiding his gaze. He made you nervous.  
“I’m sorry..”  
He grabbed your wrist harshly. White marks imbedding themselves into your skin.  
“Get yourself together and stop fucking doubting yourself.” His voice deeper than before.  
“I’m not I’m just-“ he cut you off, blocking all evidence of your previous doubts with his plump lips. Defining your jaw between his soft fingers.  
He pulled away, leaving you disappointed.  
“I’m going to need you to keep that pretty little mouth shut for me. Can you do that?” You nodded as he traced the Cupid’s bow of your lips with his thumb.  
Your core was already dripping from his power over you. Kissing you more intensely this time, his hand grabbing your dripping cunt without even a warning. You hissed at the touch, not previously aware of how sensitive you really were.  
Duncan smirked.  
“What a surprise.” He spoke lower. “You’re already wet for daddy.”  
He got closer.  
“I bet you taste as good as always.” He picked you up by your ass cheeks he slowly walked over to his queen size bed. Tossing you onto it, like a piece of meat. You loved this side of him.  
He stood over you, admiring the view before dragging your lacy thong off and tossing it into the unknown. He got on his knees, face just inches away from your cunt. “Duncan..” you spoke without realising the conditions.  
His eyes flickered up to you. “I told you to shut the fuck up.” He growled.  
You averted his gaze as your juices dripped onto the mattress below you.  
Duncan rolled his crystal blue eyes at you as he gripped your hips, dragging you closer to his face.  
His index finger trailed down the soaking wet slit in front of him before he inserted it into his own mouth, tasting you.  
“Mmm baby..”  
Without saying anything else, his face was squashed between your thighs. Sucking your clit as his stubbly cheeks scratched your thighs, driving you crazy. You tip your head back, eyes rolling at the sensation of his tongue against your clit.  
One finger, then two. You’d got under his skin. He wasn’t going to let you get away with it.  
“Three..” you breathed out in pleasure.  
Duncan pulled away. Not giving you the satisfaction.  
You lifted your head to complain but you were met with the sight of Duncan positioning himself at your entrance. Your eyes widened at his size, It never failed to amaze you.  
He noticed your face, smirking as he bit his lip.  
“Ready baby?” He moaned as his pushed your knees towards your chest. You nodded, closing your eyes in preparation.  
His tip began to push its way into you, sending a shiver down your spine.  
Biting his lip again he pushed his whole length into you.  
“Fuck Duncan.. please move.”  
He smirked before pulling out and slamming himself back into you. A scream escaped your lips as he began picking up pace. You were almost sure you could feel him in your stomach.  
Your legs were now rested on his shoulders, shaking with every thrust he gave.  
His eyes rolled back and you couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of him  
“I’m so close..” he groaned  
His fingernails digging themselves into your hips as his pace sped up. You were close yourself as you could feel your walls tightening around him.  
“Same daddy..” your breath hitched. “Cum in me..”  
He nodded, slapping into you. Only your moans and the sounds of your skin together filled the room.  
He tipped his head back, eyebrows furrowed as his hot cum buried itself inside you. Tipping you over the edge, you arched your back as you felt yourself unravel over him. 

Duncan collapsed onto you, placing sloppy kisses along your neck as you both came down from your climaxes. He finally pulled out, laying next to you.

“I told you, you were good enough.”


End file.
